1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus that are capable of detecting an external proximate object, and particularly to a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus that are capable of detecting an external proximate object based on a change in electrostatic capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch detection devices commonly called touch panels that can detect an external proximate object have attracted attention. The touch panel is mounted on or integrated with a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, and is used in a display device with a touch detection function. The display device with the touch detection function displays various button images, for example, on the display device so as to allow information input by using the touch panel as a substitute for typical mechanical buttons. The display device with the touch detection function having the touch panel as described above does not need an input device, such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a keypad, and thus tends to be more widely used also in a computer, a portable information terminal, such as a mobile phone device, a tablet, and so on.
Several types of the touch detection device exist, such as an optical type, a resistance type, and an electrostatic capacitance type. Using the electrostatic capacitance type touch detection device in the portable information terminal, for example, can achieve apparatuses that have a relatively simple structure and consume low power. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-197576 discloses a touch panel in which a translucent electrode pattern is made invisible.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-182277 describes an input device in which any of wiring lines that electrically conduct electrode elements is formed in a gap interposed between a first and a second electrode element adjacent to each other.
The display device with the touch detection function is further required to have lower-resistance touch detection electrodes to achieve a smaller thickness, a larger screen size, or a higher definition. A translucent conductive oxide such as indium tin oxide (ITO) is used as a material of translucent electrodes for the touch detection electrodes. An electrically conductive material such as a metallic material is effectively used for reducing the resistance of the touch detection electrodes. However, using the electrically conductive material such as a metallic material can cause a moiré pattern to be seen due to interference between pixels of the display device and the electrically conductive material such as a metallic material.
With an increase in being mounted on various electronic apparatuses, the display apparatus with the touch detection function is required to achieve an increase in degree of freedom in input operation by employing such as what is called multiple touch input in which a plurality of places are touched simultaneously, input using a pen, or what is called hovering input in which a finger or a pen tip is located above a touch surface.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display apparatus with touch detection function that can reduce a chance of a moiré pattern being visually recognized, and an electronic apparatus including the display apparatus with touch detection function.